An Eggy Christmas
by TheFlock900
Summary: The flock decides to visit Dr.Martinez and Ella, for Christmas. Ella is so exited to meet the rest of the flock for the first time. She decides she likes them, even more than she thought!
1. Meeting everyone

ELLA POV:

"_If __you __ever __leave __me __baby__-" _I pick up my phone as it starts to ring. "Hello?" "Ella? Hi! Its Max!", My sisters voice came through the speaker. "Max! Omg! I haven't seen you in like, forever! Wow! So", I rambled on, until Max cut me off. "Jeez, Ella, your turning in to Nudge!", She laughed. "Oh sorry. So whats up?", I asked, curious why she was calling. "Well, since Christmas is in 2 weeks, we've all-The flock I mean-Have decided to visit!", Max exlaimed. "OMG! Thats great! Hold on, I have got to tell MOM!"

MAX POV:

"Hold on, I have got to tell MOM!", Ella squealed. "**MOM****!"**, I heard faintly over the phone and laughed at Ella's frantic screaming. "_**MOM**__**!",**_She yelled again. Then my Mom picked Ella's phone up, and said something to Ella about dropping her phone on the floor. "Max?", My Mom's voice came over the speaker. "Mom! Did Ella tell you we were visiting?", I grinned, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah. The whole flock? I haven't met the whole flock yet, do you think they'll like me?", My Mom nervously stated. "Mom, of course they will like you. Who doesn't like you? And nobody doesn't like cookies!", I laughed.

"Ok Max. See you soon", Mom said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Bye", I said, and we both hung up. As soon as I put the phone down, it began to ring again. "Hello?", I said, wondering who in the world THAT would be. "Max, sorry, its Ella. When are you coming?", Ella said. I laughed. Of course. It was Ella. "Oh, we will be there, tomorrow.", I laughed. "TOMORROW! YAY! Oh and I get to met this Fang you love soooo mu-", I cut her off and hung up.

"Ok guys! We need to get a move on it! We need to get going!", I said. "We need to leave now, if we want to get there in time."

"What was that last part, about 'That Fang you LOVE SO MUCH?'", Fang grinned at me, and I slapped him. "She said, that Fang, who is so irritating and annoyingly, insane?" I growled back at him. He just smirked. We all jumped in the air, and spread our wings out. Me, with my 14 foot brown and white speckled wings, Fang's 15 foot black wings, Iggy's 15 foot white in the middle, brown on the outside wings, Nudge's 11 foot half brown, half black wings, Gazzy's 10 foot white in the middle, black on the outside wings, and Angel's 9 foot pure white wings.

If you haven't tried it, I highly recommend flying. It rocks.

**The ****next ****day****:**

ELLA POV

I frantically ran around, trying to neaten everything. I even cleaned my horribly messy room!

"DING-DONG!" Oh gosh! The doorbell rang! They were here! I redid my hair, and opened the door with a huge grin. I then thought I probably looked like an idiot, and I took the grin off my face. I looked over them all. A small, little blond girl, a little bit older blond boy, a dark haired dark skinned grinning girl, A boy with dark black hair and equally black eyes, and the most striking was a tall blond boy, with bright, glassed over, blue eyes.

"Hey.", Max said, and I regained my voice. "Oh hi!", I squealed. "Come in!".

"This is Angel", Max said pointing to the little blond girl. Huh. Figures. "This is Gazzy-You will soon find out why we call him that, He is Angel's biological brother", She stated, pointing to

the blond little boy. "This is Nudge", She said, and pointed to the girl with dark brown hair. "Hi! I am Nudge! Well Max just said that, so you probably already know that, and anyway-", She

stopped talking when Max shot her a look. "This is Iggy", She pointed to the tall, gorg-I mean blond boy. "And this is Fang", She said, and gestured to the black-haired boy. I choked back

a laugh. Fang? Nice name. I mean, he is wearing ALL BLACK, has black hair, black eyes, and probably black wings.

Gazzy's stomach growled. "I'll make lunch", Iggy volunteered. "No thats o-", I started but he cut me off. "No really, its fine. I do it all the time at home", He said and made his way to the kitchen.

I stared after him, and then shrugged. I looked to Max, said "So, what do you wanna do?" Angel smiled and said "Do you have chess?"

I nodded and said, "You wanna play?" She smiled, and followed me. I saw Gazzy and Max choke back laughs, and I wondered why.

Ten minutes later, Angel had beaten me, Gazzy, Fang, Max, and my Mom, at chess. I was about to ask her, how in the world she did it, when Max said, "Its no use trying to bet her. She can read minds." I looked at Angel, awestruck, and she smiled angelically(No pun intended).

AN: Sorry, bad place to stop off. But its like 3 in the morning, and I am SO tired.


	2. Sleeping Arrangments, and finding out

AN: Am I a man?

Fang: Is she old?

Me: Am I SUPER Famous?

Fang: Is she almost bald?

Me: The answer to all of those questions is no.

Fang: So no, she is not James Patterson. And does not own me.

Me: *sniffs* *pouts*

Fang: Oh come on, not again!

* * *

><p>ELLA POV:<p>

"Ok, sleeping arrangements..", I looked to Max, and she smiled. "We have 3 guest bed rooms"

"Alright...Um Fang? You have the first guest bedroom, Gazzy, you have the second, and Iggy can have the third." "Angel, Max, and Nudge, you can sleep in my room. Don't worry, there is a bunk bed, so 2 to a bed", I stated. "Ok with you, Max?", Max nodded. "Sounds good", Said Fang, and Angel grinned.

**3 ****hours ****later****:**

I ended up sleeping with Angel. Max and Nudge shared the bottom bunk, and Angel and I got the top.

**In ****the ****morning****:**

I woke up, to Max trying to find out how to get my alarm clock to shut up. "OH MY GOSH! ELLA, MAKE IT BE QUIET!", Were the first words I heard. I groaned, got up, and hit the OFF switch on the bottom. "Sorry. I forgot to tell it to not wake me up over Winter Break", I smiled, and Max rolled her eyes.

Angel was standing beside Max, hair brushed, outfit changed, and was completely awake. When did she get up? "Oh, I got up earlier, when Nudge kicked Max out of the bed, and Max went back to sleep", Angel told me. How did she k-Oh...right. "WAKE UP! I'M MAKING PANCAKES!", Iggy yelled from outside our door. "We're awake!", I called back. Nudge opened her eyes and yawned. How did she sleep through Max's yelling?

I got dressed brushed my hair, and walked down the hallway with Max, Nudge, and Angel following behind.

"I hate mornings", Nudge grumbled and I laughed, looking over my shoulder at her as I walked in to the kitchen. "Yeah I usaully do t-", I stopped and gasped, as I had just ran in to Iggy, and pancake batter spilled EVERYWHERE! "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Here, let me help you clean it up!", I said, and mentally hit my self in the forehead. I really am such a klutz.

"No, its ok, where are the paper towels?"", He said. "Oh, over there", I said, pointing to them, and grabbing one for me. He looked confused, and I added "On the far right counter". He nodded, and felt around for them. Iggy found them, and grabbed a few.

I helped him clean it up, and then ran to find Max. She was talking to Fang. "Max, can I ask you something?", I said, and not waiting for an answer, I pulled her up the stairs, in to my room. "What's up, Ella?", She grinned, and I took a deep breath. "Is Iggy...um, well..", I stuttered. "Blind?", Max finished for me. I nodded, biting my lip. "Um, well yeah".

I gasped again. "Okthatsall", I rushed, and Max walked out of my room, with a strange expression on her face.

Oh my gosh.

I think I am in love with a blind bird-kid. I must be going insane.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry its so short, but this is all I had for this chapter. This story, is inspired by a dream I had, where Ella was talking to Nudge, and she ran in to Iggy, and pancake batter flew everywhere, and...Well, you get it.<p>

Fang: No need to have such long AN's

Me: But there fun!

Fang: *mutters* Not to me...

Me: *slaps Fang*

Fang: *sarcasm* Ow. *Rolls eyes*

Me: Sorry. Wait! Your were kidding! *hits self in forehead*

Fang: Duh.


	3. I love you too

ELLA POV

I sat on my bed, and I am sure I had the weirdest expression on my face. He was _blind__?_ Then why was he cooking...?

I shook my head and pulled out a guitar from its stand. I started to play the intro-Em, A, G, B, F

_"Here I go, Driving by your house_

_Might as well throw some rocks at your window_

_Yeah But you don't seem to care, or maybe your not there_

_Probably out with someone else tryin' to keep in on the down low_

_Just so you know_

_I'm not taking this so well_

_Since I've been alone_

_I've learned how to..._

_Cuss you out in Japanese_

_Organize my dvd's_

_Play solitaire again...and I_

_Hear that your doing fine_

_Smiling all the time_

_But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me_

_And you wanna be...just friends_

_Hey what about the promise that you made to me_

_That we'd always be together and you'd be there_

_Everyday I wake up_

_I found a box of notes you wrote_

_each one signed with x and o's_

_And b.s. - like I love you we're never gonna brake up_

_Just so you know_

_I'm not taking this so well_

_Now that I'm alone_

_I've had time to..._

_Cuss you out in Japanese_

_Organize my dvd's_

_Smash my sister's violin...and I_

_Hear that your doing fine_

_Smiling all the time_

_But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me_

_And you wanna be-"_

I was cut off by a voice saying "You play guitar?", I turned bright red and spun around. Iggy was sitting on my bed, smiling. My eyes went wide, and right then I was glad he couldn't see me. "Um,...y-yeah", I stuttered. Hadn't I closed the door? How could I not have heard him?

Iggy grinned. "Me too", He smiled. What? What was he talking about? Oh, yeah, the guitar, wait WHAT? "You do? B-but...h-how?", I stuttered, and then blushed bright red. Stupid question! UGH! I am such an idiot!

"It's easy", He took my guitar, and began strumming I'm still here, by The GooGoo Doll's. On the first chorus, he began to sing along.

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Want to touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know me_

_'Cause I'm not here_

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted - I could be_

_Now you know me_

_And I'm not afraid_

_And I want to tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

_I grinned and sang along._

_And how can the world want me to change_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They can't see me_

_But I'm still here_

_They can't tell me who to be_

_'Cause I'm not what they see_

_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me_

_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

_And how can you say I'll never change_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_I'm the one now_

_'Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one_

_'Cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_He finished, and I am sure I was grinning like a maniac_.

IGGY POV

Did I really just do that? No. Freaking. Way. I am pretty sure I have just embarresed myself, beyond comprehention. No joke.

"You know that song?", I asked Ella, and she paused-I am pretty sure she was nodding-and then said "Oh, yeah".

I grinned, and thought "stupid, Stupid, STUPID!". She probably thinks your an idiot now.

ELLA POV

Wow.

Just, wow. Am I an idiot or what?

I am in love with this guy, and I am sitting here grinning like an idiot? At least he can't see me. What do I say? Do I tell him? Ok. I am going to tell him...NO! Yes! No flipping way! Yes you idiot! No, no, no! Yes! Ok fine! Yes!

"Iggy, look-", I started. and then about screamed. He cut me off, BY KISSING ME? Me? No freaking way!

NUDGE POV

I walked up the stairs, to get Ella. Max wanted to talk to her.

"Ella..", I opened her door. ZOMG! Ella was KISSING IGGY! OMG-DOUBLE-G! That is so AWESOME! She has been, like falling head over heels for him, ever since he got here! And he was the SAME WAY! ZOMGZOMGZOMGZOMG!

I squealed, screamed, and Ella looked up. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were huge. I quickly apoligized, and then shut the door. I screamed once more, and Max came rushing up the stairs

"What's wrong!", She said worriedly. "Oh, nothing", I lied, leaned against the door,and crossed my arms, all coolish, while screaming INSIDE my head. Not out, luckily. I tried not to smile.

"Why'd you scream then?", She said, looking a little confused, and a little mad. I shrugged, and said "I don't know. I felt like it." I crossed my legs.

Max had taught us to lie well, and she did an EXELLENT job. She let out an exasperated sigh, and walked down the stairs.

A minute later, Ella and Iggy walked down the stairs, for lunch. I grinned at Ella, and she blushed, again. Angel's eyes went huge, and she pulled me in to the closet. "You SAW Ella AND IGGY KISSING!", Angel about screamed, and I covered her mouth with my hand. Haha. It's usually the other way around. "Shhhhhh...They don't want anyone to know!", I whispered, and Angel nodded. "Ok", She whispered back.

IGGY POV

Ella was blushing all through lunch, and asked her what was wrong several times. Did I mess up? She kissed me back...but really. I flashed Ella a cocky smile, and I am sure she blushed even more.

ELLA POV

OMG. There are no words in the WHOLE UNIVERSE, that can express what I am feeling right now. None. Zero. Cero. Nada.

Did he think that was wrong? Was he regretting it? For me that was...like I said. Beyond words.

AN: YAY! Ella and Iggy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-

Iggy: PLEASE SHUT UP! This is like the 120th time you've said that rhyme!

Me: First comes love, then comes marriage-

Iggy: *covering ears* LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Me: Then comes Iggy pushing a baby carriage!

Iggy: Thank God she's done!

Me: Iggy and Ella sitting in a tree

Iggy: NO!  
>Me: I am just kidding. I love you too much to do that. :D<p>

Iggy: Thank godness-and WHAT?


End file.
